Outsider
by Chance Frasor
Summary: This is a story I am working on because of the MTV show: Teen Wolf. It does not have anything to do with any of the characters or the show, but it worth reading.


**Chapter 1: Begginings**

I stood at my locker talking to my friend, Josh Leblanc, when I caught a glance at someone.

Someone (or I should say _something_) that disturbed me and overall the entire school. That someone was a kid in 8th grade that always wore dark hoodie, grey jeans, and was always getting in trouble. That kid had major anger issues. One time I saw him bash some guy's head into a locker, and leave school. He was one psychopath I would not want to piss off. I truly believed that that kid was a demon straight-out-of hell. He came off as the emo, gothic kid, a punk who was best not screwed with. Josh also saw him. He instantly stopped talking about the latest video games, and froze up at the sight of him.

"Skyler, it's _that_ kid, the psycho who bashed in Jacob Jenkins' into the locker last month!" Josh was whispering to me.

"Yeah, what's his name again?" I asked. For some reason _he_ interested me. I don't know what it was, but something about him just attracted me (and no, not in a gay way.)

"That freak's name is Kyle. I used to know him, before he went all crazy."

"Why'd he go all crazy, emo kid?" Josh shrugged at my question.

"I don't know. Last time I talked to him, he told me to 'go away before I kill you.'" I couldn't help but wonder why he just changed personalities. From what Josh has told me, Kyle used to be a jokey, fun guy to hang with. But I guess some people just change.

The next few periods went by fast, and before I knew it, the last bell rang. I went to my locker, packed my things, and then walked down the hallway out to the walkway. I was on my way to the bus lanes, but came to quite the stop. I had just run into the toughest guy in school, Kyle. I was close to near panic. When he turned around, I thought to myself: _Run! Get out of there, before you get pummeled. _I was petrified with fear.

"Why'd you walk into me, punk?" Kyle growled the words.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking! It won't happen again! Please, don't hurt me!" I pleaded.

"Don't let it happen again. I am _not_ the most forgiving person." Kyle then pushed me out of his way, and walked off. I had a panic attack, adrenaline pumping through me; I scurried off to my bus. That bus ride, I listened to my iPod the whole time. I loved Eminem's songs. He was my favorite rapper, and his music helped me clear my head (or the opposite.) The bus ride was finally over when I came to my stop. My neighborhood was called Regent Place, and was connected to several other neighborhoods by the woods, streets, and other paths. I began to walk down the street to my house; I lived on the first house to the right. I hurried home (still a little shocked about my encounter with Kyle.) When I inserted my key into the door, I stepped in, and went directly upstairs (also grabbing a soda from the pantry.) Nobody was home at my house, and it would be that way for at least another hour. I went upstairs to my room, and set down my bag. I flopped down on my futon. I sat there just watching TV. Then I got bored, and went outside. Since I lived by the woods, I always went there. It was a nice, eluded area where I could be at peace. I felt secure in nature, and even somewhat at home. I had walked up the hill, up to the entrance of the woods. It had only been awhile since I lived here, but I knew the woods inside and out. The woods had a path that lead to the other neighborhood. There was a wooden bridge connecting the neighborhoods. That was my destination. It took me only 2 minutes to arrive (after all, I did know all the routes and shortcuts.) The woods were empty right now. I was sitting down at the bridge looking down at the temporary stream below me. Then I heard something to the left of me, up in the crowded tree area that I hide during outdoor games. I looked over, and saw nothing through the tree-line. I looked closer, more intently, yet I still couldn't see anything. It had also seemed that the rustling noise had stopped. Then it burst out. It was all a blur; something came at me with blinding speed. It was incredible. I was slammed down flat onto the bridge. The impact of my spine and the wood was not a pleasant one.


End file.
